


(Would Be) Enough

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [7]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Would Be) Enough

“When was the last time you loved me?”

 

_“This morning.”_

  
  
“This morning?”

 

_“Brian hacked up a hairball some time in the night and you stepped on it and swore creatively in Italian.”_

 

“I did?”

 

_“I don’t think you were quite awake yet.”_

 

“Italian?”

 

_“I think so.”_

 

“And that was the last time you loved me.”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

“That was hours ago.”

 

_“You haven’t done anything lovable since then.”_

 

“Ouch. I happen to think I’m lovable all the time.”

 

_“You should rethink that.”_

 

“I might have to. What about you?”

 

_“What about me?”_

 

“Aren’t you going to ask when the last time I loved you was?”

 

_“No.”_

 

“No?”

 

_“Nope.”_

 

“Why not?”

 

_“Because. It’s not something I worry about.”_

 

“You don’t?”

 

_“Why would I? You keep coming back. That’s enough.”_


End file.
